The Diary Of A Wizard Of Fairy Tail!
by JJSaltWater
Summary: Natsu gets a job to find a package and protect it with his life. but is 700 million jewel fitted for such a simple job? What has Natsu gotten himself into? What ever its is it will lead to many more adventures, fights and action in the future! Fairy TAIL FANFIC. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Entry one-Find the package!

Sometimes I wonder 'why? Why me? Why not anyone else? What If that day had never happened?' I wonder and wonder and wonder….

But then I throw away my thoughts as I know if that day had never happened I would have never met 'him' I would have never learn how to fight, I would have never become a wizard and most importantly I would have never joined Fairy Tail!

This is where my story starts.

This is where your story starts.

This is where our adventure begins!

*FOUR YEARS AGO*

"'Jenny let a moan out as the mystery prince pushed her into a wall as he thrust in harder' ahh! I love sexual but action like stories!" I lined up my hair as a red out a line of my new fan fiction.

I stud up and walked over to my bed. I let myself fall as I closed my eyes. I ruffled my messy black hair and sighed. I sat up and leaned against my bed frame "I should shower" I squirmed out of my bed as I finished thinking out loud.

I swung the bathroom door open and set the shower water to smoking hot. Steam leaked out of the open door. I pulled my hair over my left shoulder and for the first time realizing that it was already past my waist.

'Well I need a haircut' this thought led me in to the shower.

After twenty minutes I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I carefully brushed my hair and put on my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I sat down on my desk and grabbed my pencil. I started to say out loud whatever I wrote

"Jenny pulled the mystery price closer, begging him to go deeper" I stopped as a window shattered behind me.

I felt a shard of glass dig into my side. I reached for my side and felt something wet and sticky. My eyes blurred as I saw my hand covered in red.

My head spun around in till I heard something break behind me.

The voice of a man echoed in my head.

"Your stronger than I thought salamander!" the man had green hair, he was tall and handsome.

The other guy was covered in a dust cloud "Yeah, yeah now would you tell me why you're here to stop me or something?"

The voice that came out of the dust cloud sounded teenage like. Whoever it was he was about my age.

I twisted in my seat feeling a pain near my ribs; the two were too busy fighting to notice her. The green haired man jumped into the dust cloud out of my sight now all I could see were black shadows moving. All of a sudden one of the black shadows stopped stared directly at me.

"Crap….." A murmur came from the shadow which was instantly attacked by the other shadow.

"Don't take your eyes of me pretty boy" the voice of the same green haired man came floating out. The other person ran off making the other guy fallow.

I suspect this kid was leading him out of my house sense he saw someone inhabit it but apparently the guy noticed and started to look around, he stopped at the sight of the sign that said

'155, salve Fiore, Ave Street' the man smirked at the sign and turned around; he finally noticed me and yelled out at the other guy "Yo! Salamander I came here in a mission to steal the package you're trying to retrieve! It's in this house and this girl should let me know what it is!" the man finished his sentence and started to walk over to me. I took a step back and crashed into my desk feeling a stroke of pain near my side. The guy came at me with an evil smirk on his handsome face but was stopped midway by the other guy who jumped up in the air and gave him a straight kick in the face.

The so called 'salamander' was revealed. He had pink spiky hair, he was a good two inches taller than me, he wore some white shorts with a black cloth that cover the top sides, he wore sandals, and a vest that revealed hi abs. In my eyes he was very handsome.

He walked forward and put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close. My face was only about two inches away from his face I snapped out of it as I heard his silky voice,

"Hey, I'm sorry for barging in like this but someone named bigbunder sends me here to retrieve a package, he told me to protect it with my life! He even paid in advance! Is there any package here?" Salamander was screaming now. I took a peek at the unconscious man on the floor than back to the pink hair boy.

I stared straight into his eyes and then my vision started getting blurry. I started collapsing and the boy started to freak out,

"Hey! Yo! Girly! What's the matter?!"

"My name is Elodi….." the last thing I saw was his surprised face.

By then I fell unconscious.

By the time I woke up my stomach was wrapped in bandages with some red spots. I looked up and saw the boy called salamander sitting next to me.

It spooked me when he talked,

"Find the package he said, bigbunder paid seven million jewel"

He sighed and spoke again,

"Find the package…the package called Elodi and protected with your life"

He tilted his head and smiled "I'm Natsu, and my job is to protect you"

*FOUR YEARS LATER*

This is how my story started.

This is how it all started, and I'm bringing you along for the ride.

I Don't own Fairy Tail!


	2. Entry two- Who we are today

May 22nd,

My side still aches when I think of that day. Then my whole body aches all over when the memories of all the painful training come rushing back.

Even when I seat in the guild house laughing and talking with everyone; the pain and sorrow from my past doesn't go away.

But to me that doesn't matter because what has happened in our past is what molds us into who we are today.

That's a lesson I'll never forget.

*four years ago*

"What!?" I sat up rapidly, which I soon realized was a mistake as my head spun around like a running wheel, my vision blurred and a fell back down on top of the comfy backpack that salamander-Natsu?- had put under my head when I was unconscious.

I reached down to my sleepy legs and felt something warm and cozy. I pulled it close to my chin and opened my eyes; I saw a red blanket and the so called Natsu about to answer my 'what?' question.

"Hmm? What do you mean what? Don't you know that guy? His name is Bigbunder, his fat with a huge mustache, his probably you uncle or someth-"

"I don't have any family" I interrupted him and gave him a dead cold stare. He stared back at me with warm ayes,

"I don't have any 'blood' family members either" his voice was warm and not caring. Still I could tell it hurt as his eyes quivered when he said 'blood family'.

I looked down to the soft blanket and sighed,

"I'm sorry, it's just way to mush to take I in, with you and mister bunder and my room being destroyed-" I cut my words as I remembered my room.

I looked tours the horizon and the town light where barely visible. We must be at least four hours away from the town.

"Wait! My room! My stuff!"

I once again sat up rapidly and fell back as my head spun around and my vision blurred. My vision came back to normal as he set me down and tucked me in like a little kid "Don't try to sit up so quickly you have a fever because of all the blood lost" and with those words everything came back to me.

That's right, when they were fighting they smashed threw my window and a shard of glass slammed against my side. Had the glass really gone that deep? I reached and it felt warm but humid.

I jumped as Natsu plopped a bag next to me,

"We can't go back to your apartment that guy might still be there and for some reason he wanted the package-well I mean he wanted you but he didn't know that the package was you- but he wanted it too" he sighed as he grabbed the yellow-ish bag and opened it.

"I took what looked important when I was going through your room-"

"You went through my room!" I interrupted him as those words left his mouth.

He covered his ears at my loud outburst "As I was saying, I took everything that looked important I saw you writing something, I didn't bring it sorry" his words where sincere as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay it was something dumb anyways" I waved my hand to show him I didn't care, but then I remembered something.

"Crap!" I sat up ignoring the dizziness that crashed into me. I grabbed the bag and dug trough it in till I found what I was looking for. It was a red bandana, it didn't seem like mush but to me it was the whole world. It spooked me out of my mind when he spoke out of nowhere,

"Oh that? You wouldn't let it go even when you were asleep you put up a good fight, what is it?"

His dark eyes didn't notice that the question might hurt me. Somehow it didn't.

I hugged the bandana and laid down, "my father-well not my real father he was my foster father-he gave it to me but one day he just up and disappeared and I never go anywhere without this".

My eyes started tearing up but I wiped the tears away, "I also promised him I wouldn't cry, I haven't cried seriously in seven years" my last word ended with a smile.

Natsu sat next to me and put his hand on my head

"We all have sorrow in our past, now what do you say we meet up with this Bigbunder and see what his deal is?" Natsu's sentence ended with a toothy grin splattered all over his face. I followed with a smile and nodded.

He started to pick up camp, I stud up to help him but I was stopped by a hand that was on my side. I felt a finger dig into my side and at that second I felt my knees wobble and something dripped all the way down to my ankle. My sight went blurry and all I wanted to do was turn around and kick whoever was behind me but my legs wouldn't listen to me, my voice wouldn't come out and my eyes started to close.

The finger dug deeper into my side-that's when I realized the finger was inside my cut- my voice finally re acted

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouch!" I reached for my side and I came across a hand.

I caught the hand in a death grip but it was no use I had no strength.

As soon as Natsu heard my screams he turned around and showed a face of anger "You!" Natsu pointed to whoever was behind me.

A familiar voice came from behind me "Yes it's me salamander, you see their paying me 200 million jewel for the so called package-from what I heard this pretty lady 'is' the package- if their willing to pay so much money she must be something special" the man's words ended with a rough cough.

It's him! The guy who was fighting Natsu!

My pride of actually remembering him quickly faded as the man took the bandana out of my hand sniffed and let me go.

I fell to me knees while holding my side. Natsu ran to me and was surprised at how mush my side was bleeding. I was way too afraid to look; the warm and sticky feeling was enough.

"Hahhaha! The power I weal is called knowing scent, it allows me to see the past of any object I smell and if the object is owned it allows me to see the past of the objects owner" the man laughed manically and continued

"Your past is sure full of sorrow, how can you still manage to put up a smile?" Those words where bitter and harsh. The man smirked as he saw my eyes quiver.

"I'm a mage from Blackskull guild and if you came with me ill erase your past and rewrite it however you want!".

I could feel Natsu's muscles tense in anger next to me and I don't blame him I myself was getting angry but now I'm actually considering going with him.

I mean how do I know salamander isn't the bad guy trying to trick me?

I moved my head in a no sign. I know his not the bad guy, I don't know how but something tells me Natsu is not the bad guy.

"Yeah right like you could do that that!" Natsu snarled at him placing an arm in front of me protectively. The man threw his head back in laughter "Hahahah! Look kid-remember the grand magic games? That guy who used memory make? Well my magic is kind of the same- I can use memory rewrite this magic rewrites the past and changes the present, just like time travel" he smiled as if changing everything was good.

My eyes widened in disbelieve, that's right if he rewrote my past than he could still be here, he could still take care of me, wipe my tears when I cry and making me promise never to cry again. If he were here I could still have someone to call father…..

I looked down at the now red covered floor and covered my face with my blood red hands. I didn't look up when the man spoke to me "I can go back to that day-July seventh seven years ago- the day your father died right in front of you!" I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

I sensed Natsu's head twist my way, "I thought you said your father disappeared you didn't tell me he died?" he soon turned around knowing he asked something he shouldn't had.

Natsu ran tours the man with his fist on fire "Fire dragon iron fi-fi-" he was cut off by a wave of magic.

"Lost magic, MAGIC DRAIN!" with those words Natsu's fire extinguished and he fell to the ground face first.

The man wouldn't stop laughing

"Ha! Your magic is quit filling-my main magic-magic drain drains the magic from my opponent and feed it to me just like food but with magic energy that means that way more magic energy then when you fought me before, but I can't swallow all your magic at once-with a normal mage I could but you're a level six dragon slayer, that's powerful enough to beat the number one person in the ten wizard saints- if I would swallow it all at once it would kill me. Your magic I can sense it is way higher than a level si-" all of a sudden the guy started to choke and pant.

I opened a gap between my fingers to see what was going on and to my surprise Natsu was trying to see what was going on too. The guy was trying to breath but he couldn't as a dark magic cloud surrounded him.

"WH-what is Th-this m-ma-magic its way to ….po-po-powerful I can't drain it!" the guy clenched his head as he screamed. All of a sudden a magic wave flew out of his body and after that Natsu stud up with a toothy grin.

"Guess my magic's back" Natsu cracked his knuckles and ran at him with his fist on fire. He smirked at the guy who could barely stand "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu's attack hit him straight on and knocked him in to a tree.

"Come with me! I'll bring your father back!"

"Foster" I interrupted.

"He was not my real father he was my foster father, and there is no way I would ever change my past!"

The guy shaked his head and gave up on the easy side. He grabbed my bandana and threatened me "look girly either you come or I rip this to pieces!" but he didn't even wait for an answer he just ripped on side down about three inches.

I felt like he ripped my heart out of my chest.

Natsu grew a vain of anger on his forehead. Natsu stud in front of me with his whole body crackling with flames "look buddy give her her bandana back or ill toast you alive!" Natsu's flames kept growing. And with that the guy grew angry.

"Fine if you won't come with me ill just rewrite your past so you never met your foster father!" and with that he put the bandana over his left hand and it started glowing.

I sat there wide eyed as my memories from him started to fade. Know I could barely remember him.

I looked up at the sky and screamed in pain. In sync with my scream a wave of magic knocked both Natsu and the guy off their feet.

I was now kneeling on the ground panting heavily. Natsu stud up, took the bandana from the guy's hands and walked over to me.

"Wh-what happened?" my words came in between pants. He grinned than spoke "good news and bad news"

"Bad news is your bandana, it ripped and I can't fix it" he handed me the bandana. I sighed and spoke

"It's okay it's now gone and neither are my memories" I hugged the bandana and continued "but I mean what happened just now" he hesitated but then spoke "the energy within your body connected perfectly with the magic energy within the land-even though it hasn't happened in over 400 years I have read about it- and it allowed you to use magic"

He gave one of his toothy grin and stud up "so how about we go see this mister bunder?" he reached his hand out offering me hand up.

I took it with a smile

"Let's do it!"

*FOUR YEARS LATER*

Memory rewrite and magic drain both are dark magic's I wish to get rid of one day. One day I will rid the world of black magic.

Sincerely,

ELODI 3


	3. entry three- Guitar? or piano?

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! NOR ITS CHARACTERS-THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS ELODI-

I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHATER: FOREVER OR NEVER

May 30th,

I remember the day I came to Fairy Tail, I remember it bright and clear. The day I joined Fairy Tail. The day they told me I could use magic.

*four years ago*

Both Natsu and I were silent the whole walk to this mister bunder's house. The atmosphere felt heavy. I was too afraid to break the silence. Thank god he was the one to break it,

"Man! I'm hungry, I wish happy was here to catch one of those yummy looking birds!" he was looking up at the birds that were flying by.

I walked up to his side "whose happy?" I asked without knowing it might be a touchy subject-I soon realized it wasn't. "He is my best friend!" as he said that he pointed to a house.

He smiled and ran toward the house. He turned around and waved his hand telling me to hurry.

We entered the house and it was dusty with cobwebs on the corners. It had seemed like no one had lived there here in years. I walked across the wood floor that creaked beneath my feet only to see Natsu's confused expression, "What's the matter Natsu?" I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he moved toward the only table in the room.

There was a note there, Natsu opened the note and read it out loud

"I knew that a Fairy Tail wizard could complete the mission, many have tried but many have failed. Please protect Elodi with your life! Look inside the envelope once again, her life-too me-is worth more than seven million jewel" when he finished reading he looked in the envelope. His expression changed from confused to surprise "There's seven-hundred million jewel in here!" He started to jump up and down.

I walked over to something that was covered by a long blue cloth. I pulled the cover off and my eyes watered at what I saw.

A piano.

I remember when I first saw a piano; it was two days after my foster father took me in he told me I needed to learn piano in order to be able to forget. I slid my fingers across the keys creating a melody.

Natsu made me jump when he suddenly spoke "you play?" his question snapped me out of the memory.

"Ah…..well no…I don't pay 'play' I-I-I…..well I play g…guitar" it made me nervous talking about my past but with Natsu it felt just like talking about normal stuff-witch made me even more nervous.

He made a knowing expressing and walked over to the bag with my stuff, "that's right I saw some music sheets in your room-all of them where writhen on- do you right music?" he was now handing me the sheets that were locked away in my room. I took the sheets away from his and answered him with another question,

"Again I ask, YOU WENT THREW MY STUFF!?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed. I sighed and nodded yes, "I do, write music but it's really bad" I blushed at my word. He grinned and put a thumbs up "try me, you'd be surprised!" he was now sitting expecting me to play for him.

I looked around and saw a guitar sitting in the corner. I walked over it and saw a music stand near it; I set my music sheets down and started to strum, I blushed but started to sing,

"I don't believe in miracles I never did nothing ever happens here so sick of it

I-I-I told you I-I-I need you Get- get myself into something new I'm for something mystical, hysterical, dark, intense, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever said I'm not gonna live forever better make it now or never (ever, ever) I not gonna live forever said I'm not gonna live forever gotta make it now or never ( forever or never)

I don't believe in fairy tales too cynical everybody stop and stare I let it go

I-I-I told you I-I-I need you stick, stick, stick out just to be like you

Send myself to out of space a better place gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever said not gonna live forever better make it now or never (never, never) I'm not gonna live forever said I'm not gonna live forever gotta make it now or never (forever or never)" I kept strumming for a few seconds then stopped as my eyes watered.

Natsu was shocked at Elodi's beautiful voice. (I know the point of view changed here I meant to do that) he noticed eyes and walked over to me "hey what's the matter?" he asked rubbing my back. I rubbed my eyes and spoke, "Well my foster father was the one that thought me and it gets me thinking about him when I play, I haven't played sense he died, I was writing this song about him but I just can't finish it" I was now setting down the guitar trying not to cry.

Natsu stepped in front of me and gave one of his toothy grins,

"Okay then let's take the guitar with us so you can finish the song!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Wait! Isn't that stealing and where are we going?" I asked trying to stop him from taking the guitar.

He grinned again "first me and happy get in bigger trouble then for stealing and second…." He jumped up…

"We're going to Fairy Tail; I mean you're joining Fairy Tail!

*four years later*

That day was the first day I heard of Fairy Tail. Like others say, I ask….

Do you believe in destiny?

Sincerely,

ELODI


	4. Special! 1!- When love blossoms

***WRITERS NOTE***

**I have decided to make a special entry/chapter, just a side adventure. Before I start I wanted to clear up something, this diary takes place seven years after the grand magic games-but it has a lot of spoilers from episodes 100-176 and chapters 200-351!- also Jellal is a member of Fairy Tail, and there is a new master for Fair Tail-the sixth/3rd died .:cry's:.- but that's all there us so enjoy!**

**pairings: **

**Erza x jellal**

**Gajeel x levy**

**Gray x juvia**

**Lucy x loke/leo**

**Natsu x Elodi x sting (Natsu x oc x sting)**

**Declaim: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters; the only character I own is Elodi!**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**FOREVER OR NEVER**

**I CAN SEE THE LIGHT**

* * *

June 10th,

At the start of the day the atmosphere was a little unsettling, but at the end it all worked out.

It all started when Erza bought ten tickets for a lover's amusement park.

***SOMETIME AGO***

Everyone's dropped as Erza showed the tickets to the amusement park called kiss path. Everyone stepped back from Erza and Jellal-who was now standing next to her- realizing what was happening.

There were ten people in the room and there are ten people in the room, Natsu, Elodi, Lucy, Loke, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal. Two tickets said honey, two others said black willow, another pair said willow tree, the left most pair said red gem and the last pair said swan.

Erza pointed to herself and Jellal, "We get the Black Swallow tickets" she then pointed at Gajeel and Levy "Our new-born couple get the willow tree tickets" then her finger pointed at Lucy and Loke "Our long time couple get the Honey tickets" her finger flew over to Gray and Juvia "Our unison couple get the red gem tickets" and finally her finger cut the air and landed on Elodi and Natsu. They both flinched at her finger and backed away, "And finally our soon to be couple get the swan tickets".

Elodi and Natsu looked at each other, "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING!" they both snarled in sync. Erza gave them a 'go or I'll kill you' stare and with that they both looked at each other and said fine.

***At the park***

All ten wizards where standing in front of the park-all giving their backs to the gate. Erza and Jellal walked away after Erza said something that no one bothered to listen to. Lucy and Loke followed after them.

When they got to the ticket hand in booth and gave the tickets to the lady wearing a pink dress. The lady stamped the tickets and gave them back,

"Okay you may pass after you kiss" Lucy blushed as Loke kissed her.

Then Gray and Juvia went in and after them went Gajeel and levy.

The last one's lefts where Elodi and Natsu. "What if we leave and tell them we actually went?" Natsu asked her scratching his head. Elodi thought about it and then sighed "Era will find out the she'll kill us" they both shivered at the thought of Erza finding out. The hurried toward the bothe and handed the tickets to the lady. She stamped them and gave them back "okay then you may pass after you kiss!" the women smiled at her words.

Natsu stud there wide eyed and Elodi just froze. They both turned around so they where only two inches away. Elodi felt herself blush as Natsu slowly leaned forward. But was stopped when a hand pulled Elodi back.

An arm rested on her shoulder and a kiss was placed on her nose, "That counts right?" and with that the sunlight revealed Sting who pulled Elodi closer. The women blushed and nodded yes; she opened the metal gate and let them by. They both passed. Natsu ran forward but was stopped as the metal door slammed on to his face.

Natsu snarled at Sting "What the hell!?" he kept snarling threw the window in the door. Sting smirked "sorry Natsu you snooze you lose" and with that he disappeared from sight dragging Elodi with him.

**-WITH ERZA-**

Jellal broke apart from their kiss and made a worried face, "What?" Erza was now worried. Jellal looked at her and kissed her forehead "I'm worried about Natsu and Elodi" Erza frowned at his words, "I know it does not look like it but they like each other" Jellal frowned "I'm not worried about that, the thing is I saw sting in the entrance"

**-with Elodi-**

Elodi was sitting across from sting. The private eating booth they were in was pink, red and white; the metal door was decorated with hearts and sushi. Elodi was looking at her lap to embarrassed to look at sting. She blushed as she tried to speak,

"Um….I-ah I mean…*sigh* Sting-san I was just wondering….W-wh-why d-di-did you k-k-k-ki-kiss me!?" Elodi blushed even more and that made Sting smirk. He sighed and waved his hand to take in her words,

"Well, see you have to kiss to get into this park and Natsu is to mush of a pussy to do it so I did it and I did it good, even though it was just a kiss on the nose….." those words made Elodi blush dipper.

**-WITH NATSU-**

Natsu was running through the paths of kiss path with happy hovering at his head.

"Damn! I have to find them! Ever since I met Sting I've had this feeling about him, first I saw him with a girl they _did it_ and then he went to_ do it_ with another girl then he broke up with both! I just don't want Elodi to get hurt!" he was now panting from the running. He was shocked as happy stopped out of nowhere, he pulled the breaks with his heals and crashed into a pole, "What the hell happy! Don't stop so suddenly!" the pinkette shouted at the blue exceed but he paid no attention. He turned to face Natsu,

"Look Natsu, ever since Sting met Elodi he has stopped playing around with women and one day he told a girl no because he had already met the one he loves, what I'm trying to say is that I think Sting really cares about Elodi" At the end of happy's word Natsu raged.

"That's why!" and then he ran off.

**with Elodi-**

Elodi stud up and walked over to the door a wiggled the door knob. She sensed Sting walk up behind her "The door is locked for 30 minutes it can't be open before that" at the end of his words he but his arms at her sides locking her in between his chest and the wall. Suddenly Sting turned her around eyeing her heat to tow.

"Let's have some fun!" at the end of those words he licked his lips over and over.

**to be continued!**

**PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WETHER IT BE GOOD OR BAD! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK! IT MAKES ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING!**


	5. Special 15-When love blossoms! part 2

**Well here is the second part of 'when love blossoms'! So this part has no action so if you don't like romance don't read this, and wait till next Wednesday for the next chapter (the next chapter we get back on track with the normal story!) and I made this chapter a little longer. By the way i have decided to make my updating dates once a week every Wednesday **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS ELODI**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**I can see the light by Glenn Slate**

**Get back up by tobymac**

* * *

Natsu was running faster and faster every second looking for Elodi. He sure was mad and worried that Elodi might get hurt but what pissed him off the most is that Sting thought he could win at everything, that he could beat him at everything,

"Not gonna happen body!"he exclaimed talking to none in particular "who are you talking to Natsu?" Happy asked with a worried expression,

Natsu didn't answer he just kept running still mad and picking up speed.

**-with Elodi-**

At first Elodi got scared when sting said_ 'have fun'_ after all Natsu told her he was a player and to stay away from him; but now she saw what he meant by '_have fun'_. They were sitting in a magic tester with magic detectors wrapped around their wrist.

"Okay here we go at the count of three you release your strongest attack, the magic lacrima sucks it up and tells you who the strongest is!"the announcer that sitting on the table exclaimed ready for action

"You're on!" Sting said loud enough for the entire crowed to hear.

Elodi put her arm on the table and spoke proudly "Bring it!"

_ 1! 2! 3! Go_!

The two mages released their magic and the lacrima sucked it up and spoke with a robotic voice,

"player one, Sting 1000/1000 player two Elodi, 3000/1000 winner is Elodi!"

Sting's jaw dropped open at how high the magic rating was while Elodi jumped up in triumph,

"Sweet! What now Sting?" she exclaimed

Sting looked up his jaw still down low "I'll get you back for that!" he smiled and Elodi smiled back

Sting located a music center and pointed at it with a smirk on his face "hey look over there! It's a music center! I heard from salamander that you can sing! So let's go!"Sting grabbed Elodi by her wrist with sweet forming under his hand and dragged her all the way to the music center and looked around, he turned around to find a panting Elodi grabbing her forehead trying to hide it from the burning flames that was the sun,

Sting scratched his head confused "I thought you were immune to the heat like salamander" he asked while she crouched down, "I think it's because of that magic tester thing" she managed to get her words out between pants. Sting frowned "Did you use that much magic" he asked trying to ignore the heat he felt.

Elodi said something that Sting couldn't understand so he bent down to where she was crouching and she repeated what she said but sting was still not able to hear her, he leaned closer and closer in till he was only inches away from here and with no hesitation she punched him straight on the face,

Sting grabbed his nose afraid it was bleeding "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted still grabbing his now bloody red nose, Elodi stood up brushing dirt off her skirt "for you dragging me here!" and with those word she gave him her back with the burning flames of the sun hitting her face

Sting stood up rubbing nose and spoke with a high voice "So you're panting was that fake?!" Elodi crossed her arms below her chest and angrily spoke "yeah, like you said I'm immune to the burning sun" she could feel Sting's evil smirk that was followed by his word,

"Fine! You have to make up for punching me!"

Sting grabbed a microphone and shoved it in her hands and with that he yelled out at the DJ "She's singing next!" Elodi dropped the microphone making a huge static sound wave; she stared at Sting blankly as the DJ pushed her on stage. She looked at the crowd and started to panic inside,

Elodi spoke to the DJ trying to hide her panic "what am I supposed to sing?!"

the DJ smirked and spoke with a not caring voice "You tell us"

Elodi covered her face with her hands and snarled, she didn't know what to do and started to panic big time but then she remembered what she had in her pocket. She reached in her pocket dodging every piece of junk she had in there till she found what she was looking for. She took out a dirty brown like paper that was torn by the edges, she unfolded it and handed the rusty paper to the DJ, the DJ passed it around as all the musicians copied down the notes and whistling the tone of the music. The paper came back to Elodi; she carefully placed it down in the stand in front of her trying not to tear it. She took a deep breath as if it was her last breath she would ever take; she let her breath out when the music started playing behind her. She mentally told herself that after this Sting was going to die, she looked over at Sting who was sitting at the edge of his sit as if the world was going to end. With that the time to sign came.

She stepped forward with the wind blowing on her face making whistles through her long bright black hair, she another deep breath and sang,

"You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
and hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for your life,  
but why? Oh why?

Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it comin' but it hit you outta nowhere,  
And there's always scars  
When you fall back far

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again,  
You maybe knocked down,  
But not out forever,

Lose our way;  
we get back up again,  
so get up, get up,

You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You maybe knocked down,  
But not out forever  
(May be knocked down but not out forever)

You're rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racin' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
But, why? Oh why?

So you've pulled away from the love that would've been there,  
You start believin' that your situation's unfair

But there's always scars,  
When you fall back far

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you will shine again~,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,

Lose our way;  
we get back up again,  
so get up, get up,

You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
you may be knocked down,  
But not out forever  
(May be knocked down but not out forever!~)"

With the end of the music the only thing left to hear was the wind, it cut through the air leaving the music center quite. With a sudden second everyone started clapping and whistling,

"looks like we have our contest winner!" The DJ spoke with surprise written all over his face.

The loud claps cut the air as if it was paper, there were more people than when they started and more and more people kept coming up.

The only claps that Elodi could notice were Sting's, he was standing up to the side clapping and waiting for her to get off the stage. She slowly went down the steps trying not to trip as the wind got heavier lifting up her skirt. She shoved her skirt down not paying attention to the next step, she stepped down but slipped and the quick wind knocked her even more off balanced. Sting rushed over to her and caught her bridal style.

"You should be more careful beautiful" Sting claimed and put her down trying not to mess up her beautiful skirt. She covered her face with her now sweaty palms and snarled at Sting. Sting smirked and put his arm around her shoulder scaring her a little, He spoke trying to tell her that she sang amazing only with his tone "Let's go have more fun, and don't worry you sing….well let's just leave it at that" and with that they both walked off the sun setting behind them.

**-WITH NATSU-**

Natsu came to a sudden stop as he saw Sting handing Elodi a blue teddy bear, Natsu ran at them and hit Sting straight in the gut, and with that Happy flew away afraid they might bring the park down.

Sting spoke still holding his stomach "what the hell! You didn't have to hit me!" Natsu grabbed Elodi and started to drag her off "Yeah that's debatable" Natsu snarled at Sting and fire crackled around his fist and with that they disappeared into the sunset.

**-Two hours later-**

Natsu and Elodi were sitting outside the door of suite Swan but raging mad at the annoying news Erza had sprung on them.

**-Flash back-**

Both Natsu and Elodi bursted into a rage fit at the same time "What!" the exclaimed in sync

Erza sighed and covered her face with one hand "I didn't tell you earlier because you wouldn't have come if I had told you you'd have to sleep in the suites"

Elodi stepped forward very mad "damn right we wouldn't!" she raged and sat down on the coach

Jellal stood next to Erza protectively "it's just one night in the morning we'll go back to the guild" he had a tone that said stop arguing. Both Elodi and Natsu sighed and let it go.

**-Flashback-end-**

Natsu looked at Elodi and sighed "Jeez, well we should go in" and with that Natsu stood up and opened the door letting out moist air and the smell of rosemary and mint. Natsu pushed Elodi in and then he slowly went in feeling a little dizzy from the fancy smell. His head started to throb and is send his head spinning into an unstoppable cycle. He sat down on the bed releasing a few feathers out of the mat; he laid down burping out some fire.

He lifted his head and saw Elodi going around a piano. She walked around it like it was pure gold for two times and then sat down letting out a breath she had been holding for a long time. Natsu sat up sending flying more feathers and even more as he stood up and slowly walked over to her.

Natsu breathed his words "That's right when we first met you told me you could play piano right?" he asked curious

"Well kind of" she answered with a sigh.

Natsu leaned on the piano remembering the day she first said she could play "That's right you can sing too right?" he asked earning a glance from her "I-I-well I-I…yes but I sing awful"

With those words she took out a clean white piece of paper and set it down on the piano. Natsu sat down next to her and read the top of the sheet,

'Duet for me and her, written year 794' Natsu read it again and again 'yup that was seven years ago' he thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted by Elodi,

"This was the first song we ever wrote together-me and my foster-father that is- he was a traveling musician so he made me learn music, but still we never finished it because he died. I've kept this ever since then and since I joined the guild I have had the guts to finished it so it's finished" Elodi smiled widely at Natsu proud of being able to join Fairy Tail, Natsu smirked and spoke,

"Okay then let's hear it!" at those words Elodi panicked

"No way! I Sing awful I told you!" but Natsu didn't wait for her to finish he just slammed her hands on the piano keys and waited.

"Fine here we go" she took a deep breaths and started to play the piano and that was followed by her voice,

"All those time watching from the windows  
all those years outside looking in  
all that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

She stopped singing and kept playing the piano beautifully. Natsu looked at the lyrics and saw the reason she wasn't singing, the next part said 'him' so he cracked his knuckles as if getting ready for a fight; and started to sing and to his and Elodi's surprise he was actually good,

"All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go

And with that Elodi joined in both singing at the same time getting ready for the _duet _part,

"And at last I see the light And it's like the frog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you~"

They both stopped after the piano solo and looked at each other, Elodi took a deep breath and spoke "I didn't know you could sing" Elodi was shocked at his amazing voice but how he denied it. He was about to talk but was stopped by a slamming door, a half-naked Gray rushed into the room panting followed by everyone else, "Please tell me that was your voice pretending to be Natsu, El'?" Gray shouted at Elodi but was disappointed when she said no.

He looked at Natsu and the first thought that went through Natsu's head was_ 'his gonna hold this over me forever!'_ Gray's jaw dropped open "you're kidding me right? Flame brain can actually sing!?" That comment earned Gray a punch from Natsu and with that they broke out into a full on fight. Erza came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder,

"I'm glad to hear that you feel like that about us, the guild" her red hair was falling to her waist like Elodi's, but Elodi was too distracted to notice what she said. After a few seconds it sank in and she panicked,

"What?! What do you mean?!" her panic attack was stopped by Erza's hands on her shoulders,

"Look I know you, you would had never taken out a song that is so dear to you and they might have not realized it but I did, the song was about you finally coming out of your box, right?" She smiled at me and tilted her head

"The song was about us and don't worry we feel the same way"!

**-Back to the present**-

The day was tense but it made me happy to know that they felt the same way I do, my windows were closed and my wings tied up but then they opened my windows and untied my wings. Thanks to them now I soar through the sky!

Sincerely,

_ELODI__

**Thx for reading and please keep reviewing and asking questions! It makes me want to keep writing!**


	6. Entry six-This is where i belong!

** I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**HI! Today we get back on track with the normal story! You may have noticed chapter five was a little different, more detailed and long! Well I came across a very nice beta reader and she helped me so much! I rewrote chapter five and ended up loving it! So I will do my best to keep writing like that! So if you like it this way tell me! Also if you want to see any pairing please tell me an ill do my best to show it! You may also notice that I changed the point of view! (pov) I decided to put the diary part in Elodi's pov but the actual story part in normal pov! SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW!**

**Special thank to:**

KirstyKakes: for being an amazing beta reader! For helping me in my stories and my spelling! She is an amazing beta reader and an amazing writer check her out!

**Thank you KirstyKakes!**

**POV:** Beginning: Elodi's **Story line**:normal

'' someone's thoughts

"' someone speaking

[] = authors comment

**Bold** = not part of story

_Italic_ = persons thought [sometimes]/flashbacks/something obvious/dream/ and always diary entry's

Underline = to make a point

Enjoy!

* * *

_My 29th_

_My first impression of Fairy Tail? When I first saw Fairy Tail and its members the only thing I managed to saw was….._

_HELP!_

* * *

Elodi and Natsu had walked under the burning sun for hours. Elodi noticed that Natsu was not bothered by the burning heat but kept complaining about being hungry. He kept saying he was going to stop walking and give up but all he did was complained and this made Elodi even more irritated. She was sweaty from the long walk and her feet hurt, she had never walked this far-she didn't go out at all. She stopped as Natsu jumped up in excitement "Look! Fire!" he scurried down to the torch's that had blazing fire burning on the tip of them. Elodi sweat-dropped as Natsu devoured the fire one by one.

Elodi sat down under the shade of the closest three earning a stare from Natsu,

"Maybe you wouldn't be so hot if you had something else on" he stated and went back to eating his torched fire. She frowned and went digging in the bag she was carrying taking out something new and clean. She quickly changed behind the three she was sitting under and came out throwing the backpack at Natsu who was now sitting on the dirty floor patting his stomach. He took the backpack and motioned her to fallow him. She followed with no complain.

**-One hour later-**

"Welcome to Magnolia!" Natsu exclaimed as he kept walking tours the only magical guild in Magnolia. They soon arrived at the front gate of the huge but cozy Fairy Tail. Natsu slammed the door open entering the room leaving Elodi motionless in the front gate,

"I'm back!" he shouted into the air and the guild soon became filled with voices and laughter. A guy with raven hair walked up to Natsu half-naked, "Flame brain! Your back! Good I've been aching for a fight all day" with that the raven haired boy punched Natsu sending him crashing into a pole. He scrambled to his feet and hit him back, "Your on porn star!" with that the entire guild busted into a fight scene with the girls including.

"Lucy fight me head on!" a girl with blue hair shouted at a blonde as she pulled her skirt down making all the boy's blush at the sight of her panties. Lucy pulled up her skirt and took out a golden key "You'll regret to ever fight me! Open! Gate of the lion, Leo!" a light appeared out of nowhere and a guy with orange hair appeared fighting the blue haired girl.

The guild was a mess from the fighting and Elodi was still in the entrance speechless. A girl with red hair walked next to Elodi and set her arm down on her shoulder. She smiled down at her,

"You must be a new recruit, welcome to Fairy Tail!" her smile grew as she watched everyone fight, it made her happy. Elodi looked up at the armored red-head, "Don't I have to do a test or something" Elodi asked the red-head. The read heads smile grew bigger,

"Call me Erza and no, I can sense something in you I can't quit put my finger on it. Fairy Tail is a home for those who have had their homes destroyed, their hopes shattered and their love stolen. This is now your home!" This where Erza's words that brought a smile in my face!

* * *

_ Yeah my first thought of Fairy Tail was help! But my second thought was…_

_this is where i belong!_

Sincerely,

Elodi_


End file.
